Bientôt
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Dans la continuité du chapitre 261 (et surtout dans l'attente du 262 !) : un petit pique nique, un petit diner… et plus si affinité ?
1. Déjà ?

**Annonce :** Rien n'est à moi !

oooOOOoooo

Déjà ?

oooOOOoooo

 _Huuuuuh, je voudrais être une petite souris, pour pouvoir aller les écouter,_ pensa le manager qui regardait discrètement dans la direction des acteurs un peu plus loin.

Comme ils étaient mignons, assis tous les deux cote à cote ! _Ils doivent avoir le cœur qui bat !_ Son téléphone collé au visage, bougeant les lèvres et hochant la tête de temps en tems tout en picorant dans son bento, le manager hyper compétant faisait semblant de tenir une conversation avec un interlocuteur imaginaire.

Yashiro n'en revenait pas, son plan avait marché ! Il avait réussi à les entrainer dans un parc pour le déjeuner, et à les laisser en tête à tête !

Le reste dépendait d'eux à présent... Les sentiments de Ren ne faisaient aucun doute, mais Kyoko ? Que ressentait Kyoko ? Elle avait complètement perdu sa concentration, lors de l'audition, après avoir discuté avec cette peste de Morizumi san, et il savait qu'elles avaient parlé de Ren. Ce n'était pas tiré par les cheveux que d'imaginer que peut être, Kyoko avait ressenti au moins un peu de jalousie…

Il sorti son agenda et fit mine de prendre des notes, en tournant les pages comme s'il était en train d'organiser un planning.

oooOOOoooo

« Alors il a pris mon téléphone dans sa main gantée, et il m'a menacé en rapprochant son autre main lentement, en répétant ses questions. »

La conversation avait atterri sur Yashiro après le départ du principal intéressé.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Je te jure. » il eut un petit rire « c'était terrifiant ! Moi je voulais juste garder mon secret… et il a vraiment mis mon téléphone hors service ! »

Kyoko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Ca alors, je n'aurais pas cru Yashiro san capable d'aller aussi loin ! »

Elle avait le cœur serré, à cause des évènements récents, mais elle ressentait aussi une joie immense. C'était si agréable, si facile de lui parler ! C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si il n'avait jamais dit à Bo qu'il était amoureux, et comme si cette fille n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais trahi l'estime de Tsuruga san en… renonçant ? Kyoko n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-on renoncer à Tsuruga san ? Elle-même en était incapable, et pourtant… S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait aucune chance avec Tsuruga san…

Elle soupira, et sourit aussitôt en relevant les yeux vers lui tendrement.

« C'était quoi le secret ? » demanda-t-elle sans y penser.

« Oh, c'était il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus… » répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas… me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! » elle s'inclina rapidement « J'ai été présomptueuse, pardonne moi ! »

« Ce n'est rien, Mogami san. » dit-il aimablement.

« Tu n'as pas fini ton bento. » remarqua-t-elle en se relevant.

oOo

« Ah… » il lâcha une petite grimace comique « Je vais tout manger, compte sur moi. » il attrapa un morceau d'omelette qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avec conviction.

Kuon avait perçu chez Kyoko quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle arrivait à donner le change, mais elle avait l'air triste, résignée. Ce n'était qu'un fragment d'attitude par ci par là, mais il avait perçu une sorte de nostalgie, de renoncement. Alors qu'elle venait de décrocher un rôle ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il espérait juste que ça n'avait pas à voir avec Sho Fuwa. En attendant, il essayait de la mettre à l'aise…

« C'est délicieux. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il était sincère, il se régalait. Rien que de savoir qu'elle avait préparé ce repas spécialement pour lui, donnait à chaque bouchée une saveur particulière… exquise… Savoir qu'elle avait pensé à lui, c'était comme un nutriment pour son âme. Elle lui avait même préparé une portion qui tenait compte de son maigre appétit, la part de Kuon était significativement moins copieuse que celles de Kyoko et Yashiro.

oOo

Kyoko gardait le silence. Elle était arrivée au bout des décimales de pi qu'elle avait mémorisées, et s'il continuait à la regarder, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve autre chose.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Hein ? » Elle sursauta. Il avait posé la question tellement calmement. Comment savait-il ? « Euh… non ! » _Si_ _! Mais je ne peux pas…_ « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Bien sur qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle voulait qu'il sache. Kimiko Morizumi était un être humain détestable, il devait le savoir ! C'était complètement scandaleux que quelqu'un comme lui… _Complètement scandaleux._ Comment aurait elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ?

« Ce n'est rien. » murmura-t-elle.

oOo

Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle jamais rien ? Ca avait le don de l'agacer. Plus encore que de la voir se laisser, _encore_ , embrasser par son minable chanteur d'ex, ce qui l'attristait, c'est qu'elle ne se confierait sans doute jamais à lui. S'il avait été Corn, elle ne se serait pas fait prier. Enfin, s'il était parfaitement honnête, lui-même ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à elle non plus… Même en tant que Corn, il n'avait parlé que par images.

« Tu sais, moi j'ai eu quelques désagréments ces derniers jours. » se lança-t-il finalement. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

oOo

« Ah bon ? » elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement « Rien de grave, j'espère ? Il y a eu un problème sur le tournage de TraMa ? _» ou est ce que_ … Peut être que Yashiro… avait-il parlé, de… Etait ce pour ça qu'il était contrarié ? Elle fixait sur lui un regard angoissé. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être en colère, en tout cas, son radar n'avait rien détecté…

oOo

Kuon laissa passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Sa sincère inquiétude était si prévisible. Cette fille… Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui lui pesait, mais elle semblait avoir tout oublié. Voilà qu'elle était prête à mettre de coté ses propres émotions pour lui accorder une oreille attentive… _eh bien…_ elle n'allait pas être déçue.

« Non, non, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire… » il fit une petite moue « Tu vas encore me traiter de playboy... » il leva un sourcil « Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait ! » finit-il d'un air détaché en levant les mains dans un geste de défense.

oOo

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Etait-ce bien nécessaire de lui rappeler ses habitudes de coureur de jupons ? Elle croisa les bras sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le réprimander. Elle savait bien qu'au fond, il était amoureux. Tout ce qu'il disait, c'était probablement du flan… elle se sentit rougir – enfin… évidemment, Tsuruga san était expérimenté, dans, enfin, ces choses là… Mais en vérité, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il fréquente d'autres femmes que celle qu'il aimait. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être un playboy, maintenant qu'elle avait compris sa situation. Ca faisait trop mal, de savoir que l'amour de Tsuruga san n'était pas réciproque.

« Tu ne veux plus savoir ? » reprit-il. Elle serra les dents. « Figure toi que Kijima san m'a trainé dans un bar hier soir. » elle leva un œil intrigué, mais il s'arrêta là.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle dans la seconde.

« Et alors, » reprit-il « nous avons rencontré une connaissance commune. Une actrice qui est notre senpai. » il avala la dernière bouchée de son bento. « Elle m'a demandé de la raccompagner à sa voiture, et… » Kyoko l'écoutait malgré elle avec une grande attention. « elle m'a volé un baiser ! » dit il d'un air outré.

« Eeeeeeh ? » réagit la jeune fille, choquée.

« Oui ! J'étais complètement pris au dépourvu, je ne l'ai absolument pas vu venir… » déplora-t-il en portant sa main à son front pompeusement.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Kyoko « C'est comme moi avec l'autre imbéci… » elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle avait failli parler de Sho.

« Comment ça ? » Tsuruga san leva un sourcil « Tu t'es fait voler un baiser, toi aussi ? »

Kyoko se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Elle en avait laissé échapper trop… Et maintenant elle allait devoir gâcher ce moment formidable avec Tsuruga san.

« Ne me dis pas… » il fit mine d'être soudainement traversé par l'idée « c'est pour ça que tu es tracassée ? »

« Euh… » Que devait-elle faire ? Il allait forcément se fâcher si elle lui racontait pour Sho. Mais si elle arrivait à mettre son embarras sur le dos de cette mésaventure… « En fait, oui… » C'était peut être finalement l'occasion de sauver leur moment. « C'est encore ce crétin de Sho. » elle fit la grimace « l'autre soir, avant qu'on se voit, quand j'ai… » elle s'arrêta, embarrassée par le souvenir de cette soirée où elle avait pleuré égoïstement dans les bras de Tsuruga san. « enfin, ce soir là. »

oOo

« Ah, cet imbécile là. » dit-il avec tout le calme qu'il pu trouver en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par la jalousie, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien vu par lui-même combien il était injuste de faire des reproches à qui se fait embrasser contre son gré.

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle aurait du être plus remontée, énervée, _possédée_. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi affectée que d'habitude par les actions du chanteur.

oOo

« Je te jure, » reprit Kyoko avec véhémence « c'est comme pour toi, je n'ai rien demandé ! » elle baissa les yeux « Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur que ça te mette de mauvaise humeur… » _En fait ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête…_ « je ne voulais pas… » elle senti ses tripes se tordre dans son ventre alors que la véritable raison de son embarras lui revenait à l'esprit « j'étais juste contente de manger ensemble. »

Il avait l'air de se moquer totalement de savoir que Sho l'avait embrassée. _Qu'est ce que tu espérais ?_ Comme si Tsuruga san allait être _jaloux_ de Sho.

oOo

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ pensa Kuon. Là, pendant un instant, elle avait eu le même air triste. Elle s'était ressaisie rapidement mais… Etait ce vraiment à cause du chanteur qu'elle était si tracassée ? Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Il avait bien l'intention de questionner Yashiro plus tard…

« Mogami san, tu n'es pas responsable pour les actions des autres. » Elle hocha la tête. « La seule chose que tu peux essayer de maitriser, c'est la façon dont ça t'affecte. »

« Tsuruga san… »

« Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler. » il la regarda intensément « De quoi que ce soit. »

oOo

« Hum… » répondit-elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. « Merci » _Ne me tente pas._ Tsuruga san était la pire personne à qui se confier. Qu'allait-elle lui dire, vraiment ? Qu'en dépis de tous ses efforts, elle l'aimait malgré elle ? Qu'elle savait qui _lui_ aimait, mais que cette personne avait, pour une raison qu'aucune loi de la physique ne saurait expliquer, jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, c'était impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur la vraie raison de sa tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Tsuruga san.

oOo

Il se passa un moment dans un silence pesant.

Kyoko retenait ses larmes, se forçant à maintenir un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Quand à Kuon, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère et la jalousie. Depuis quand y avait-il quelque chose de plus grave, dans la vie de sa kôhai que les frasques de son ennemi juré ?

« Il va falloir y aller… » constata-t-il finalement en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Oui. »

Kuon se leva en faisant un signe à Yashiro.

oooOOOoooo

Ne me dites pas que… Yashiro jeta un œil à son repas à peine entamé. C'était déjà l'heure ? J'espère que ces deux là ont réussi à dissiper leurs malentendus. Décidément, c'était épuisant de gérer un couple d'idiots comme ces deux là.

Il vit Ren tendre la main à Kyoko et celle-ci la prendre pour se lever. Ils se souriaient timidement. _Adorable_.

Puis Ren sembla dire quelque chose à Kyoko, qui la pétrifia. Elle resta là, à le regarder sans le voir, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées…

oooOOOoooo

 _Actinium_ _: Ac, 89,_ _Aluminium_ _: Al, 13…_

« Mogami san ? » Tsuruga san pencha la tête et cligna des yeux.

« Euh, ce soir ? » elle secoua la tête pour se dégourdir les idées « oui, ce soir je suis disponible, pourquoi ? »

oOo

« Que dirais tu de passer chez moi ? » il était nerveux. « Tu pourras tout me raconter sur ton nouveau rôle, on a à peine eu le temps de discuter de quoi que ce soit… » Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Et puis il y a quelque chose, que je voudrais… euh… » _Tiens ton cap, Kuon !_ s'encouragea-t-il « te donner, peut être ? » _ouf !_ C'était sorti.

Il posa sur elle un regard plein d'attentes.

oOo

 _Américium_ _: am, 95,_ _Antimoine : Sb, 51…_ Ces mots étaient l'équivalent d'un tremblement de terre pour Kyoko.

 _Argent : Ag, 47._ Tsuruga san, donner, à elle. Quelque chose.

 _Argon : Ar, 18…_ Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose.

 _Arsenic : As, 33, Astate : At… mmm…._ _c'est quoi déjà le nombre atomique de l'astate ?_ Ne pas penser à ce qu'il comptait lui donner. Est-ce que par hasard, ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec… _85 !_

 _Le nombre atomique de l'astate, c'est 85._

« Mogami san… »

 _Azote : N, 7…_

« Ce soir. » _Baryum : Ba, 56…_ « D'accord. »

 **Note :**

Salut, lecteurs francophones, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire !

Elle sera périmée _bientôt_ (dans quelques jours à la sortie du chapitre 262), mais j'avais pleins de petites idées qui trainaient dans ma tête alors j'avais envie de l'écrire. Il y aura 3 chapitres.

Elle existe grâce aux quelques lecteurs courageux qui ont demandé plus d'histoires en français ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Enfin !

oooOOOoooo

Enfin !

oooOOOoooo

« Ah, tu descends là aussi Kyoko chan ? »

Il avait posé la question innocemment, en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la portière une fois arrivés à l'adresse de Ren.

« Oui. » fit Ren froidement.

 _Ren, petit cachotier, tu as réussi à l'inviter chez toi !_ Surement pendant le déjeuner. _Hum..._ C'était avant que… _Oh, non._

Après le repas, Ren l'avait pressé de questions et il avait fini par lui raconter l'incident. Il avait jusque là misé sur la possibilité que Kyoko aurait l'occasion d'aborder elle-même le sujet, mais visiblement elle n'avait rien dit.

« Il semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. » ajouta Ren alors qu'il sortait du véhicule, rejoint rapidement par l'ombre d'une Kyoko en mode automatique.

Yashiro éprouvait une certaine culpabilité à la laisser suivre ce Ren. _Maintenant qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé…_ Comment allait-il réagir ?

oooOOOoooo

Yashiro san était revenu la chercher en début de soirée, toujours accompagné de Tsuruga san.

Et Tsuruga san avait l'air de bouillir intérieurement.

Il lui avait sourit et parlé normalement, mais il fuyait son regard – ce qui n'était pas problématique, dans le sens où elle faisait de même – mais qui était quand même un signe que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En y réfléchissant, il avait un million de raisons de lui en vouloir, à commencer par le fait qu'elle lui avait menti. Il avait du sentir qu'elle n'était pas complètement honnête et que cette histoire avec Sho n'était qu'une diversion. Il avait du demander à Yashiro san des précisions sur l'audition… Et Yashiro san n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle le suivait en silence, prête à recevoir sa sentence. Il avait l'air tourmenté. Une aura sombre, bien que contenue, émanait de lui.

Tsuruga san ne supportait pas qu'on lui mente, et il avait raison. Et si… Et si, par malheur, il avait découvert que c'était elle qui se cachait à l'intérieur du costume de Bo ? _Noooon !_ Ça serait la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! Elle n'avait qu'à se préparer à ça, si elle se préparait à ce que Tsuruga san l'ait effectivement démasquée, rien ne pouvait la surprendre !

Elle entra après lui dans l'appartement, elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser – quand bien même elle ne savait pas exactement pour quoi –il la prit dans ses bras.

C'était bien la seule éventualité qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. « rien que d'y penser… »

Il serra un peu plus fort et elle se senti fondre.

oOo

Elle avait visiblement été surprise par sa démonstration d'affection inattendue, mais il la senti se détendre peu à peu. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Quand Yashiro lui avait dit… Il avait bien failli tout plaquer pour aller la chercher, et la serrer contre lui, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien, encore, de ce monde.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? » Elle avait failli être gravement blessée, ou pire ! « Tu dois être bouleversée… »

Elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais, gardant ses mains sur sa taille, il la laissa juste s'éloigner assez pour voir son visage. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement désorienté. Les mots « que se passe-t-il ? » auraient pu être écrits sur son front, tellement elle était facile à lire.

« Yashiro m'a tout raconté. » il fronça les sourcils « Tu as été agressée pendant l'audition, pourquoi me cacher ça ? »

La même tristesse qu'il avait vue au parc voila à nouveau son visage. _Quoi ?_ Est-ce que ce n'était toujours pas ça, la raison de son désarroi ?

« Mogami san… » Il remonta une main vers son visage pour caresser délicatement sa joue. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es pas responsable des actions des autres… »

« Je suis désolée ! » lâcha-t-elle, toute rouge. « Cette personne » elle se mit à parler très vite, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de très grave « Yashiro ne t'a peut être pas dit, mais » elle détourna le regard « c'était Kimiko Morizumi. »

A la façon dont elle avait lâché ces mots, c'était _ça_ la raison. Cette Kimiko… Qui ça ? C'était _elle_ qui avait mis Kyoko dans cet état.

oOo

« Et ? » demanda Tsuruga san avec indifférence.

Comment ça _« Et ? »_? Elle venait de lui révéler la nature cachée de la personne qu'il… ou alors… est ce que… ?

« Tu sais bien, Morizumi san » entreprit-elle d'expliquer.

« Euh… oui… » il sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu as travaillé avec elle sur _Purple Down_. »

« Kimiko Morizumi… » Il fronça un sourcil, et Kyoko senti tout le poids de son supplice se dissiper. _Mais bien sur…_ Kimiko Morizumi avait menti ! _Tout était faux !_ Comment avait elle pu être aussi bête ! Elle réprima de toute ses forces le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

oOo

« Ah. »se souvint-il « Et alors ? » cette fille avait déjà causé une multitude de problème sur le tournage en question. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait se mêler de sa relation avec Kyoko ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui mettre dans la tête ?

« Mogami san, est ce que par hasard, Morizumi san aurait laissé entendre des choses à mon sujet ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

« Oui. » dit-elle tout bas « Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ce n'est pas vrai. »

oOo

Kyoko était tellement soulagée qu'elle avait complètement oublié la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Dans un soupir, elle laissa sa tête retomber doucement sur l'épaule de Tsuruga san en fermant les yeux.

Il descendit sa main le long de son dos dans une douce caresse qui la fit frissonner.

« Mogami san, » dit-il lentement « pardonne moi. »

 _Hein ?_ Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait.

oOo

Il se recula, posant une main sur sa nuque et cherchant son regard.

« J'ai permis que tu doutes… » continua-t-il « Je n'aurais jamais du laisser… Les rumeurs… » Il y en avait tellement, particulièrement sur lui. « Dans ce milieu… on se trouve facilement dépassé. » C'était de sa faute si Kyoko avait été aussi perturbée. Il n'avait pas saisi la mesure du danger que représentait cette Morizumi dont les sous-entendus étaient tellement grossiers que tout le monde savait qu'elle était mythomane… _Sauf Kyoko._

Elle avait probablement cru qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour cette fille, et redouté sa réaction. C'était donc ça qui le mettait dans tous ses états ?

oOo

« Tsuruga san, non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » répondit-elle précipitamment « C'est moi qui suis trop naïve… et puis… tu n'es pas responsable des actions des autres… »

Il lui sourit et caressa son visage. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle était dans les bras de Tsuruga san, et elle fit un pas en arrière pour sortir de son étreinte.

oOo

Il la laissa s'éloigner à contre cœur. Il avait déjà profité de sa surprise pour la garder contre lui bien assez longtemps.

« Viens, » dit-il « il est déjà tard, tu dois avoir faim. »

« Hum… Tu as ce qu'il faut pour faire à manger ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas » il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et la laissa entrer en premier « j'ai commandé chez un traiteur. »

oOo

 _Qu'est ce que…_ La table était dressée, et le repas servi sous des cloches argentées.

« Comment… »

« Je t'en prie, installe toi. » il tira une chaise, et elle s'assit, stupéfaite. « Le traiteur nous attendait, il est parti juste avant que nous arrivions… »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment… Pourquoi avait-il préparé tout ça ?

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » dit il en soulevant la cloche de l'assiette devant elle « je me suis dit que… quelque chose de simple… »

Un œuf à cheval sur un steak. Comment savait-il ? Elle avait bien commandé ce plat une fois, en sa présence, mais... Il s'en souvenait ?

oOo

« C'est… tu n'aurais pas du, Tsuruga san… »

Elle ramassa délicatement ses couverts et découpa un morceau de viande. Il la regardait avec tendresse et elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Oh, moi je n'ai pas autant d'appétit » il souleva la cloche de son assiette « mais je vais manger, rassure toi ! »

Il avait commandé pour lui-même une salade de saison. L'assiette était bien remplie et il eu instantanément mal au ventre en la regardant. _Courage !_ Il la finirait, pour Kyoko, il le ferait !

oOo

Le repas passa en silence. Ils échangeaient, de temps en temps, un regard discret, un sourire gêné…

Kyoko fut la première à terminer, et elle le regarda continuer à manger laborieusement, sans un mot.

« Ne te force pas… » finit-elle par dire, attendrie par son acharnement « ils t'ont servi une grosse part, ça fait déjà beaucoup. »

Il posa ses couverts dans la seconde, levant vers elle des yeux pleins de reconnaissance et elle du réprimer un sourire.

« C'était excellent. Merci pour ce repas, Tsuruga san. » dit-elle avec une petite révérence.

« C'est normal. » répondit-il « Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour que tu fasses la cuisine. »

oOo

Elle baissa les yeux. _C'est vrai…_ Elle n'y pensait plus, mais après tout, pourquoi l'avait-il invitée ?

« Mogami san. » il se racla la gorge « La raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard, mais je voulais te donner un petit quelque chose… en remerciement du dessert que tu as préparé pour moi à la Saint Valentin. »

« Eh ? » C'était comme dans un rêve. Un _«_ _cadeau de retour »_ , c'était bien ça que le président Takarada et les autres appelaient _« White Day »_ ? Elle senti son cœur s'emballer.

 _Afghanistan, capitale Kaboul, Afrique du Sud : Pretoria…_

oOo

« Mogami san ? »

On aurait dit qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une autre dimension. Il se leva et lui prit la main.

« Est-ce que je peux te le donner, Mogami san ? » Il avait le cœur qui battait si fort. Il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Luanda ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

« Luanda ? La capitale de l'Angola c'est ça ? »

« Pardon… Non… Enfin, oui. » dit-elle nerveusement « bien sur Tsuruga san… » elle marqua une petite pause « j'en serais honorée. »

oOo

Il gratifia sa réponse d'un sourire angélique.

« C'est bien. » dit il.

Kyoko était hypnotisée par son regard.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le retard. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et y posa quelque chose. Un petit volume tout en courbes. Assez dense, lisse, et froid.

« Je l'ai cherché pendant longtemps. »

Elle regarda dans sa paume. Un petit galet.

« Je voulais en trouver un qui soit parfait, je sais que tu aimes les pierres. »

Vert pâle…

« Et quand je l'ai vu... C'était seulement il y a quelques jours, sur la plage à Guam. »

Il avait une forme irrégulière, qui rappelait…

« La forme, la couleur… j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait. »

 _Un cœur ?_

« Il n'a rien de magique, mais je l'ai cherché pour toi »

Cet homme… Un galet de la plage de Guam… Avec une couleur et une forme aussi improbable, comment avait il fait ? Tout ça pour une kôhai insignifiante comme elle ? Se rendait-il seulement compte des signaux qu'il envoyait ? Peut être l'histoire de la bague de Morizumi san n'était-elle pas entièrement fausse ? Était-il vraiment comme ça avec tout le monde et avec n'importe qui ?

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

Tsuruga san était si maladroit… Au minimum, il était inconscient et irresponsable ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à se réjouir bêtement, alors que pour lui ça ne voulait rien dire de spécial. Peut être qu'il n'avait vraiment rien prévu pour elle et qu'il avait trouvé ce galet par hasard après tout. Ça n'était pas comme si on pouvait imaginer Tsuruga san plonger à la recherche d'une pierre magique pour elle… c'était plutôt le genre de chose que Corn aurait fait.

oOo

Kuon lisait l'émerveillement et l'incompréhension sur son visage. Il n'avait pas inventé d'histoire, cette fois, il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité, et pourtant elle avait l'air tout autant fascinée.

Il se sentait un peu bête avec son caillou, mais quelque chose lui disait que Kyoko comprendrait. C'était peut être même le seul geste qu'elle était capable de comprendre, même si elle ne s'en rendrait probablement pas compte...

Un joli galet avec une couleur rare… il avait passé des heures sur ce rivage… il avait vu passer les semaines, mais n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il voulait vraiment lui rapporter un souvenir de Guam, de ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés après tant d'années… Au fil des semaines, c'était devenu comme une épreuve : trouver un galet qui plairait à Kyoko. Il avait refusé d'acheter quelque chose, il avait besoin d'un signe, et il savait qu'il finirait par trouver…

Et puis, finalement, alors que le tournage à Guam touchait à sa fin, voilà qu'il l'avait vu… comme un faste présage. Ce cœur, de la couleur de ses yeux… c'était un peu son cœur, à lui, qu'il lui donnait.

« Tu as raison. » dit-elle « il est vraiment parfait… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, de lui expliquer.

« Mais quand même, tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu fais des cadeaux comme ça… » elle sourit mélancoliquement « là ça, va, c'est moi et je sais… »

Il suffisait que l'idée germe…

« Mais il faut pas t'étonner si d'autres filles se font des idées… » le sermonna-t-elle, d'un air détaché.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

« Laisse donc les autres filles où elles sont… » Répondit-il. « Et pour ce qui est du genre d'idées que tu pourrais te faire… » il lâcha un soupir « je vais faire de mon mieux dorénavant pour que mes sentiments soient transparents. » Il ne comptait pas la presser… il était prêt à prendre le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il avait fini de faire semblant. « Je suis content qu'il te plaise. »

« Merci Tsuruga san. »

oOo

Il était tout près d'elle, c'était difficile de garder sa concentration. Elle venait de terminer d'énumérer les 47 préfectures du Japon, et se trouvait à court de liste. Elle se tourna vers la table et commença à débarrasser.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » dit-il en lui reprenant les plats des mains « tu es mon invitée. » il se tenait juste derrière elle, et comme elle s'apprêtait à ramasser d'autres couverts, il posa une main sur son bras. « Laisse, je te dis. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais » dit-il dans son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Elle était pétrifiée.

« Je… hum… Je devrais rentrer… »

« Je comprends. »

« Je suis déjà restée assez longtemps, et puis Tsuruga san as du s'occuper du repas, et… »

« Oui . »

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser… »

oOo

Il la tira délicatement contre lui, en remontant la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras jusqu'à son visage, qu'il tourna vers le sien.

« Tu peux abuser de moi, ce n'est pas un problème. »

oOo

Sa voix était tellement suave, sa simple présence était torride, elle se sentait comme attirée vers lui. Si elle avait été moins réaliste, elle aurait espéré qu'il…

 _Non, non_.

Si elle avait été moins prudente, elle se serait blottie contre lui… Elle lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et… Elle aurait sans doute perdu son amitié à tout jamais…

oOo

Elle posa ses deux mains contre lui et s'éloigna. Il recula lui aussi et se ressaisit. _Du calme, Kuon…_ Il avait bien failli l'embrasser ! Tous ses espoirs reposaient entièrement sur le fait de ne pas bruler les étapes. Il misait déjà gros avec son cadeau, il ne fallait pas être trop gourmand…

« Je vais te ramener. »

« C'est bon, il y a encore des bus ! »

« Mogami san, il est près de 22h, je te raccompagne. »

 **Note :**

Et oui, _enfin_ ! Le titre de ce chapitre est un cri du cœur. Franchement, je commence à être à court de spéculations pour le cadeau de « white day »…. J'espère juste qu'il arrivera _bientôt_ !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et un peu plus court...

Merci pour les commentaires ! je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir déjà 3 (pour une histoire en français, c'est beaucoup !) ^^ Merci.

Et merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Bientôt …

oooOOOoooo

Bientôt…

oooOOOoooo

Elle était en train de regarder discrètement son petit galet en forme de cœur quand il se gara devant le restaurant.

Ce cadeau était incompréhensible. Cette couleur, cette plage… C'était tellement personnel qu'elle se demandait comment il était possible que Tsuruga san la connaisse aussi bien. Et puis cette forme de cœur, comment avait-il pu passer à coté de l'ambiguïté de cette forme ?! Pour elle qui prétendait avoir tiré un trait sur l'amour… Et venant de lui…

« Tu sais Tsuruga san » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui « cette pierre est vraiment magique, quoi que tu en dises. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » son cœur battait très fort, mais il fallait qu'elle le dise. Tsuruga san lui avait fait un si beau cadeau ! Il fallait qu'elle manifeste sa gratitude.

« Qu'une pierre comme ça existe, que tu la trouves et que tu me la donnes… quelle chance y avait-il pour que ça se produise ? » elle serra le galet dans sa main. « Je suis contente que cette pierre ait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à moi ! Je la garderai précieusement. »

oOo

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

N'importe quelle fille lui aurait jeté son caillou au visage, mais pas Kyoko. Kyoko était le genre de fille à qui offrir une pierre précieuse impliquait toute une mise en scène… Kyoko se moquait de la valeur marchande et un bijou de luxe n'aurait fait que la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait tout de suite perçu la beauté qui résidait dans cet écofact unique qu'il avait sélectionné pour elle. Il avait mis tous ses sentiments dans son cadeau, et elle le sentait, même si elle refusait de le reconnaitre.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mogami san. » il décrocha sa ceinture de sécurité pour mieux se tourner vers elle « Je suis content de voir ton sourire. Et puis il était hors de question de ne pas répondre au geste que tu as eu pour moi à la Saint Valentin. » il détourna le regard, embarrassé « ça m'avait fait très plaisir. »

« _Trop_ plaisir… » dit Kyoko d'une voix sourde.

oOo

Le souvenir de son bisou sur la joue, lors de la Saint Valentin, était étourdissant. Il aurait mérité qu'elle se venge. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça, sans crier gare ! Et si elle décidait de l'embrasser, comme ça, tout d'un coup elle aussi, hein, comment le prendrait-il ? L'idée la fit rougir. _Du calme, voyons !_ Il lui avait donné un cœur parce qu'il pensait que ça lui plairait, il l'avait dit lui-même. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait un sens caché à ce choix.

Elle le regarda furtivement. Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

oOo

« Mogami san, » il reprit la parole après un court silence. « J'ai de la considération pour toi. Et je ne veux plus être ton senpai. »

« Turuga- »

« J'aimerais que nous soyons _amis_. » continua-t-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées « On pourrait, par exemple, s'appeler par nos prénoms ? »

oOo

On aurait dit un enfant qui demandait des bonbons. Il était si mignon ! _Non, non, Kyoko, ressaisis-toi !_ C'était bien Tsuruga san, et pas Corn, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Décidément, c'était difficile de faire la différence, et le cadeau que lui avait fait Tsuruga san n'arrangeait rien…

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle « C'est vraiment gênant… »

« Kyoko ? »

Elle senti son visage surchauffer.

« C'est si terrible, que je t'appelle _Kyoko_ ? »

Ce n'était pas _désagréable_ d'entendre Tsuruga san appeler son prénom… ça lui donnait l'impression d'être spéciale… Il fallait qu'elle se méfie… Et en plus, en retour, elle était censée… l'appeler… _Ren_ ? Elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas le dire… »

oOo

« Ce n'est pas grave. » il lui fit un clin d'œil et se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle recula dans le siège instinctivement. « Ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom de toute façon. »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux curieux.

Il approcha une main de son visage et rabattu une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Mais moi j'ai vraiment envie de t'appeler _Kyoko_ … » il s'approcha encore pour murmurer dans son oreille « ou au moins _Kyoko san_. »

oOo

« Et bien alors, je suppose que… » sa main sembla développer une volonté propre, pour s'agrippa toute seule à l'épaule de l'homme qui provoquait son émois. « Je devrais aussi… pouvoir t'appeler R… _Re_ … » elle prit une inspiration « _Ren_ … »

oOo

Il s'approcha encore.

« Comment tu dis, Kyoko ? »

« Ren. »

Il était penché vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle était sans défense. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

« Tu peux le dire encore ? »

« Non. » elle fit la moue « ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est vrai. » Il caressa son visage à nouveau. « Bientôt, quand tu seras prête… » il respira dans son cou « je te serrerai dans mes bras, je t'embrasserai de tout mon cœur. » il recula pour la regarder. Elle clignait des yeux comme si elle espérait que ses mots allaient en être rejetés et annulés. « Et je te dirai mon vrai nom. » Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement « Tu le diras, alors ? Mon prénom ? »

oOo

Kyoko se redressa dans le siège, ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher encore leurs visages. Elle voulait vraiment savoir. Elle en paierait le prix, elle dirait son prénom, ça serait hyper embarrassant, mais elle était prête à le faire… Connaitre ce secret précieux… Le vrai prénom de Tsuruga Ren…

« Dis moi, tu verras. »

Elle rencontra son regard seulement un bref instant avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

oOo

Il déposa un baiser furtif. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres, il les ouvrit pour en saisir la sienne. Il la prit par la nuque pour la rapprocher de lui alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche. Il serra une dernière fois les lèvres contre les siennes, lentement, intensément.

Quand le contact fut rompu, il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il resta quelques secondes à respirer son air.

oOo

« Bientôt… » murmura-t-il « Si tu le veux… » il redoublait de caresses sur sa nuque et elle se sentait un peu étourdie. « Je ne me cacherai plus. J'attendrai que tu me reconnaisses… Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher. » Il recula pour capter son regard. « Tu comprends ? »

« Oui » dit elle en secouant la tête négativement.

Kyoko ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était, elle venait d'échanger un baiser _sur la bouche_ avec Tsuruga san. Et il était en train d'accumuler les suites de mots les plus insensées qu'elle avait jamais entendues.

Le fait que la terre Tournait encore, et dans le bon sens après tout ça, relevait déjà du miracle, en soi.

oOo

« Bonne nuit, Kyoko. » est ce que des syllabes avaient déjà été aussi agréables à prononcer ?

Il se rassit et lui lança un regard qui la fit sursauter.

« Bonne nuit ! Tsuruu... _Ren_. Bonne nuit _Ren_. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et s'extrait du véhicule maladroitement.

« Merci pour tout, Ren. »

« A bientôt Kyoko. » Il n'arrivait pas à retenir son sourire, et elle se retourna comme si elle avait fixé le soleil trop longtemps « _Bientôt._ J'espère. »

oooOOOoooo

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée vers le restaurant, son précieux galet serré tout contre sa poitrine, Kyoko eut l'impression qu'elle avait laissé son cœur dans la voiture, et que tout ce qui en restait étaient les vibrations incontrôlables qui secouaient tout son corps.

Elle se retourna à mi-chemin. La voiture était toujours là. Elle ne l'avait donc pas rêvé ? Elle reprit la route de la porte, qui n'était plus si loin, et se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Elle entendit le moteur qui démarrait, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

oooOOOoooo

Un sourire béat était vissé sur le visage de Kuon quand il appuya sur l'accélérateur pour démarrer.

Le bilan de la soirée était plus que positif : non seulement son cadeau avait été reçu positivement, mais t il avait même réussi à passer aux prénoms ! Et c'était sans compter ce baiser…

Il espérait que l'idée d'être avec lui pourrait prendre forme, petit à petit dans son cerveau… et dans son cœur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin et qu'elle serait encore capable de le regarder dans les yeux, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

oooOOOoooo

 _Quelle soirée !_ Pensa Kyoko en montant dans sa chambre. Une fille plus naïve aurait vraiment pu croire que… Non vraiment… Pourquoi cela l'amusait-il autant de la tourmenter ? Heureusement que Kyoko avait la tête sur les épaules ! Tsuruga san avait vraiment dit de ces choses… Tsuruga san avait _fait_ de ces choses…

Inconsciemment, ce soir là, elle se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts en s'endormant.

 **Note :**

Encore un de ces chapitres qui n'était pas du tout prévu ! Je n'avais pas prévu de bisou dans cette histoire, je voulais écrire qqchose qui pouvait potentiellement s'inscrire dans le canon (pas de "Je t'aime" non plus, du coup). Et puis en fait, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter la narration, alors ce chapitre bonus avec bisou fan service est né ! Il aura finalement donné son nom à l'histoire, comme quoi.

C'est un _bientôt_ tout relatif, évidemment, qu'évoque le titre (tout lecteur de Skip Beat! qui se respecte sait que le temps s'écoule plus lentement pour nous…)…

Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et j'attendrai ^^

C'était une petite histoire pour patienter. Merci de l'avoir lue, et merci pour votre soutien !

 _*cœur*cœur*_


End file.
